


Strawberry Flavored Luck

by Vexed_Wench



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: allbingo, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Daryl's luck changes when he falls into a bush.Written for the prompt Wild Strawberries  on my Allbingo card.





	Strawberry Flavored Luck

Daryl walked back to their makeshift camp annoyed with his luck. Every time he was in a good position for the smaller game the damned walkers interrupted him. He knew that their supplies had been dwindling for a while. They needed to find a place to restock soon in the mean time a few squirrels and rabbits would've been a nice addition to the canned items they had left.

It wasn't until he tripped that his luck changed. falling into the bushes was never a fun thing. When he sat up he realized the bush was full of sun-ripened strawberries.


End file.
